Adventures on Pete's World
by billiepiperandi
Summary: Doctor who fic. Rose and The Doctor duplicate. What life is like after The Doctor leaves them in the parallel universe?
1. Chapter 1

**So hey. I'm new so please don't hurt me. Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters in this story, I also don't claim to own any characters in this story. Here's my story on what would have happened after The Doctor leaves Rose and Tentoo at Badwolfbay.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Tee**

 **xo**

* * *

I ran over to see the TARDIS dematerialise for the last time and I couldn't help the tears streaming down my face. He left me. After all that time I spent trying to find him. Two and a half years. I didnt tell him because he would be devistated, but for those years I was all alone. And he didn't even give me a choice.

Then I felt a hand slip into mine. It was the hand that fit so perfectly. I looked up and saw his beautiful face and remembered everything he said. One heart. I love you. Live the rest of my life with you. All my memories just came flooding back. My poor angel being left here with me it must have hurt him being here. Watching his beloved ship fly away. I brought one hand up to his face and wiped away his tears. And he mimicked my movement. The he brought his lips to mine and kissed me. This time slow. With meaning and passion and love. And at that moment I realised whatever happened we would be fine as long as we had each other.

"Oi, I know you're having a moment and all but it's bloody freezing and I have to get to my Tony and Pete."

Typical mum.


	2. Chapter 2

ROSE POV:

I climb into bed and instantly feel awake all of a sudden. As I roll over onto the cooler side of the bed, I feel my heart start to beat faster as reality overcomes me. He's really here.

The bathroom light just turned off, and I hear footsteps come towards me. The side of the bed dips down to the weight of my most favourite person in the world. I close my eyes and pretend I am fast asleep. He turns off the lamp and snuggles into my side, his arm protectively around my stomach. His breathing starts to slow when I feel a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"I love you Rose Marion Tyler. And nobody or nothing can take you away from me again".

I can't help but smile.

"Rose, I ment that. And I know you're awake. You never smile in your sleep, well, I say never. Rarely. Well I say rarely..."

"Shut up Doctor," I giggled. "You had to ruin a romantic moment."

He spun me round to face him completely. "Rose" kiss "Marion" kiss "Tyler" kiss "No cyberman, dalek, Jack Harkness or Jackie Tyler can take you away from me. I love you more than you can imagine."

I closed the short distance between his lips and mine and softly, with meaning kiss him. Not rushed and needy like a few hours ago on the beach, but slow and sensual. I slowly pull away for breath, breathing heavily.

"I love you too. I was broken without you all that time I was stuck here without you. I felt like a robot, wake up everyday just to work on a new way to get back to you." Tears start to fall down my cheeks, "I thought I would never see you again." By now the sobs were so rough I can't even finish talking. He just holds me repeating that everything is all okay now and he is here for me. How sorry he is. Softly leaving kisses on the crown of my head and hugs of reassurance, until I fell asleep.

DOCTOR POV:

I have never felt this bad. Not even after the time war. Seeing my beautiful pink and yellow human so upset broke my hearts. Wait... heart. That was going to take getting used to.

"I'm sorry my love, I will make it up to you." I whisper softly into her hair.

Once I was sure she is in deep sleep, I slowly climb out of bed. My head is still hurting from the regeneration. Rose must have some painkillers of some sort.

I stumble into the bathroom and find a packet of panadol, popped out two pills and make my way to the kitchen. I fill a glass with water and down the pills and the whole glass in one go.

Its now with my head clearer and Rose fast asleep I let my emotions get to me. I slowly sink to the floor, leaning against the fridge for support and let my sobs wash over me.

"She was like that." A nearby voice calls." Every night she looked like you do now".

I slowly look up at Pete. "How long was I gone. How long was she like this for?"

Pete grimaced "She was so broken. Any word to remind her of you sent her into a magnitude of sobs. Tony was ill and I asked her to take him to the doctors when I was working. She wouldn't stop crying. Somehow she started pulling herself together and realised she had to fight her way back to you. I introduced her to the Torchwood team and she created project Doctor. She worked on this for two years until now when she found you. But those two years were the worst. She had no emotions, just acted like a robot, focused on her one task."


	3. Chapter 3

DOCTOR POV:

As I let Pete's words sink in I begin to feel more determined to make everything right again.

I climb up off the floor and dust myself off.

"Thank you Pete, I will correct this I promise." I mumble, still trying to get over what he just said.

"It's alright, I'll speak to you in the morning. I know it will all be alright. You two have a special bond together. Just stick with her doctor, please don't break my daughters heart again."

"I promise, as long as she wants me." I barely utter around the massive lump in my throat. "And Pete, you make a wonderful father to your children."

Pete just standing there looking at me, starts to smile. "Thank you Doctor, now get some sleep." He said over his shoulder as he walked out the room.

Right, now time to make it up to Rose. With that thought I make my way back to her room.

...

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight infront of me.

She was thrashing about crying out my name. Her legs tangled in the sheets and her hair sticking to her beautiful, sweaty face.

"Oh my beautiful girl, I am here now" I slowly caress and stroke her face until she calms down. "Shh, no more nightmares I am here now" I whisper in her ear as I slowly climb into bed.

Her body molds perfectly into mine as she slowly drifts into a more peaceful sleep. Lying here with my Rose where she belongs, in my arms, I slowly fall asleep myself. The tiredness of the day finally dawning down on me.


	4. Chapter 4

ROSE POV:

I woke up feeling extremely disorientated, not to mention no more rested then when I went to bed last night.

I could feel the doctor's chest rising and falling repetitively behind my head. It could easily lull me back to sleep, but I needed to clear my head for a second and gather my thoughts. Not to mention being completely enveloped by this crazy man didn't only cloud my judgement but I definitely needed a human moment.

I carefully slid out of this protective arms and made my way out of bed. The poor man was so exhausted, he didn't flinch. He had gone through so much, I didn't even think about how hard this must have been for him. He got to stay with me, but at what price. Ok now I definitely need to leave this room, my mind is being overwhelmed by guilt and giddiness.

I made my way to the bathroom and automatically went to warm up the walk in shower. After two and a half years of living here I still wasn't used to Pete's mansion, mum definitely was, and Pete definitely loved to spoil her. As I shed yesterdays clothes of my body it finally dawned on me what had happened.

I climbed into the shower with tears streaming down my face, mingling with the water falling from the shower head. My poor doctor, I couldn't begin to imagine how he felt now. He was so elated with that floppy smile when he saw me. Then back at the beach at Norway he looked so broken when I kissed his human doppelgänger. Yes it needs saying, you silly man. And now how am I supposed to be happy when I know he is lost and on his own. He gave me a future with him, but what about his future.

I don't know how long I stood under the stream of water not moving. It didn't even occur to me to shampoo my hair until I felt gentle hands start to massage my scalp with soapy bubbles. I turned around to face my own angel, and stared up at his face. He looked the exact same as him. He was him. Except now we were compatible, we can grow old together.

"Rose Tyler, MY, Rose Tyler, I love you." he whispered whilst leaning down to kiss me. He was still in his suit pants and shirt and getting absolutely soaked. Without converse he was still too tall and I had to reach up onto my tip toes to reach his lips.

"I love you too my doctor," I whispered against his lips. The kiss started out as slow and sweet, but quickly progressed to become more passionate. His lips slowly moved down from my lips to my neck, "you're so beautiful," he whispered against my shoulder after giving it a chaste kiss. My fingers quickly made a move to tug up his shirt and begin to undo his buttons.

I was lost in a world of steam and his intoxicating spell when suddenly his fingers wrapped themselves around my wrist and he stopped my movements. I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings; what I was doing and the small fact that I was completely naked. He looked me in the eyes and with a smirk and kissed my nose.

DOCTOR POV:

My perfect little pink and yellow human looked at me and pouted. It took every last inch of my self control not to carry on further.

"S..Sorry Doctor...I just..." she began to explain, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Rose you don't have to apologise to me. It's just I have waited a long time for this moment and well I just want it to be perfect. Trust me it's not that I don't want to." I felt so bad shooting her down like this. I want to give her the whole world, me included. Only just I wanted to do it the right way.

"How about you finish your shower and get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs for some food?" I began to pull away from her as she grabbed me and give me a fierce kiss on my lips.

"You silly man," she said as I was walking out of the shower, "I would have been dressed by now if someone hadn't distracted me."

And with that my Rose was back to normal, and I was chuckling as I finished Roses job of getting me undressed. After wrapping myself in one of the many large towels in her overstocked bathroom, I made my way back to the room, to find a note on the bed and a pile of clothes neatly folded.

'Doctor we figured you might need these for when you're out of the shower, JT xxx'

Eternally grateful for the clean and not to mention dry clothes, I quickly dressed myself and made my way to the kitchen.

I could hear a child's laugh before I saw it, and the sight in front of me was heartwarming. Pete was at the kitchen table pretending to read the morning paper whilst pulling faces to the smiling child next to him. The kid looked so much like Rose did, he had her little nose and eyes that I had seen in photos of Rose in Jackie's apartment in London. However the most surprising thing to see was Jackie Tyler herself cooking a fry up, now that was a sight I never expected to see.

"Doctor, nice to see the clothes fit. Don't worry I am sure Jackie will send you and Rose off shopping soon enough." Pete said with a smirk followed by a wink to his wife.

"Thank you very much Pete," I didn't quite know what else to say, and being lost for words was not my forte. So in my most dramatic voice I turned to the youngest Tyler and said "And you little one must be Tony!"

His poor face went from bemused to exited and finally settled to a beaming grin showing all his baby teeth. "He is quite shy Doc," whispered Jackie, "but I'm sure he will warm up to you pretty soon. Why don't you come and help me finish breakfast before Rose comes down."

I sent Tony a wink in his direction and he giggled, then I made my way across the kitchen to where Jackie was cooking. "I must say I am impressed to see you cooking."

"Oi, watch it Doc."

"No, no, I didn't mean it in a bad way. Im impressed Mrs Tyler."

"Well, I was given a second chance at my life. I could be anything I wanted in this world. So I decided to be a good mum and housewife." her eyes collected with tears, "thank you Doctor."

For the second time in the space of 10 minutes I was rendered speechless again. "Come here," I told her and embraced her in a hug. "Thank you for looking after her Jackie."

"You don't get off that easy you plum, you may have made Pete and I happy but you certainly made her a mess."

"I know," I said with a heavy sigh. "But I am going to spend every moment of my life making it up to her, starting with this breakfast. What do you need help with?"


End file.
